pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nothin' on You
Phineas' POV- "What do you mean you were just 'talking…'?! Can't you see that she was flirting with you!?" Isabella shouted at me. "What are you talking about?! She just asked me if I could come over and help her study for the big exam next week!" "Yeah, with just the two of you…'alone'!And you actually said 'yes…'?!" "What was I supposed to say? 'No…'?!" "Yes! You should've said 'no…'!" Isabella nodded furiously, "Couldn't you tell she was asking you out on a date!?" "What? No! Isabella, I'm just gonna be tutoring her! You're overreacting!" "Overreacting?! I've been flirting with you for YEARS and you don't notice at all…but when a girl pops out of nowhere and asks you out, you automatically say 'yes…'!?" Isabella then turned around in frustration and stormed out of my backyard. "Isabella! Wait!..." I shouted after her, but it was too late; she had already gone inside her house and slammed the door shut. I walked back over to the big oak tree in our yard and leaned against it while I slapped myself. Suddenly, I got an idea. I ran over to our garage and dragged out our old electric piano. I brought it over beside the tree and turned it on, (don't ask how…it just did…)… Beautiful girls, all over the world, I could be chasing, But my time would be wasted, They got nothin' on you baby, Nothin' on you baby, They might say "hi…", And I might say "hey…", But you shouldn't worry, About what they say, Cause they've got nothin' on you baby, I saw the curtain covering Isabella's window shift to the side slightly. She peeked out from behind… (Yeah), Nothin' on you baby… (Yeah), You should know that I feel where you're comin' from, Regardless of the things in my past that I've done, Most of it really was for the hell of the fun, On a coaster so around I spun, With no directions just tryna get some, '' ''Trying to chase away boring under the summer sun, And so I lost more than I had ever won, And honestly, I ended up with none… It's so much nonsense, It's on my conscience, I'm thinking "maybe I should get it out…", And I don't wanna sound redundant, But I was wonderin', If there was something that you wanna know, (that you wanna know), But never mind that, We should let it go, (we should let it go), Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode, (TV episode), And all the bad thoughts; just let 'em go, Go, go, go, go… Beautiful girls, all over the world, I could be chasing, But my time would be wasted, They got nothin' on you baby, Nothin' on you baby, They might say "hi…", And I might say "hey…", But you shouldn't worry, About what they say, Cause they've got nothin' on you baby, Nothin' on you baby… (Yeah)… This time Isabella moved the curtains all the way to the left, as she emerged from behind… Hands down, there will never be another one, (nope), I've been around and I've never seen another one, (never), Because your style I ain't really got nothin' on, (nothing), And you wild when you ain't got nothin' on, Baby you're the whole package, Doesn't matter if you're classic, And you keep it real, While them others stay plastic, You're my Wonder Woman, Call me Mr. Fantastic, Stop-… Now think about it… I've been to London, I've been to Paris, Even way out there in Tokyo, (Tokyo), Back home down in Danville, (yeah), To Seattle, (yeah), But you always steal the show, (steal the show), And just like that girl you got me froze, (got me froze), Like a Nintendo 64, (64), If you never knew… Well, now you know, Know, know, know, know… Beautiful girls, all over the world, I could be chasing, But my time would be wasted, They got nothin' on you baby, Nothin' on you baby, They might say "hi…", And I might say "hey…", But you shouldn't worry, About what they say, Cause they've got nothin' on you baby, Nothin' on you baby… (Yeah)… Isabella bites her lip and brings her hand to her jaw… Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name, (oh), And no matter where I'm at, Girl you make me wanna sing, (oh), Whether a bus or a plane, Or a car or a train, (oh), No other girl's on my brain, And you the one to blame… Beautiful girls, all over the world, I could be chasing, But my time would be wasted, They got nothin' on you baby, Nothin' on you baby, They might say "hi…", And I might say "hey…", But you shouldn't worry, About what they say, Cause they've got nothin' on you baby, Nothin' on you baby… (Yeah)… Isabella burst out of her house once the song ended and ran into my arms. "I'm so sorry…" tears started to stream down her cheeks, "You were right; I was overreacting…" "No, it's my fault," I said as I hugged her back, "You had every right to be angry…'I' should be the one apologizing…" She looked up at me and smiled, I hugged her a little tighter; nothing could ever ruin this moment. Category:Fanon Works Category:Songs